


Teen Wolf - Episode 1 - Abridged (Video)

by LoveCas98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Parody, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pilot episode, "Wolf Moon," of Teen Wolf in only five minutes featuring original voice over work. Watch as Tyler Teen Wolf gets all bit up in the pilot episode of this hit MTV show! I smell hijinks! This may or may not be considered CrackFic, depending on your definition of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf - Episode 1 - Abridged (Video)




End file.
